Murakumo's (Passionate) Jealousy
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: MurakumoxShiki Lemon One-Shot in which the two go on a date to the beach and everybody talks and looks at Shiki like a piece of meat, thus incurring Murakumo's jealousy, jealousy that quickly turns to burning passion. It goes on from there. Stick around for the Author's Notes. Little message there. Other than that, Read, Enjoy'n Review for Murakumo and Shiki's beach passions!


**Murakumo's (Passionate) Jealousy**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Getting Murakumo to shed her mask was an art that none but one had mastered so far, and for a trip to the beach, all Shiki had to do to convince Murakumo to join her on this date to the sea had been two things: the Puppy Dog Eyes along with a...

"If you have your mask on at the beach, then you won't be able to properly see the cute new 'kini I bought, babe! Please~?

That had gotten the maiden to resurface and gingerly take off her mask, leave it on her desk and then, off the two lovers were on the train to the closest sea-side city.

Along the way, the compliments were not in short supply. Without a doubt, Murakumo and her un-masked cuteness and shy attitude, clinging onto Shiki's arm or waist like a beautiful child were absolutely endearing and utterly precious, and the comments from near bystanders were a lovely reflection of Murakumo not wearing her mask.

However, Murakumo's good mood at one point eventually grew sour. Why? Because once the two stepped foot on the beach and Shiki took off her baby-blue t-shirt and her jean shorts had pooled at her feet, the spectacular blonde with a beauty mark under her lip became the center of attention...and not in the best way.

"Hooooly crap, dude, look at that blonde! She's **so** hot, damn!"

"Guys, guys! Look, that blonde there, look at'em tits and ass! Hoooh the things I'd do to her, man...!"

"Ugh! You're such a pig! She's already got company there!"

"Meh, that chick with the ponytail? Not my type. You can keep her, the blonde's mine!"

"Bro, look at'em puppies on that blonde chick...dayum, I just wanna-mmhm~!"

Murakumo's eye twitched.

As she straddled her girlfriend's thighs, rubbing the sunscreen on her back, shoulders, sides, waist and upper arms was relaxing, but Murakumo still didn't appreciate the barrage of lecherous and rude comments coming Shiki's way, **her girlfriend's** way.

Comments that made Shiki look like a piece of meat to be devoured by every single lecherous pervert on that beach...Murakumo sighed.

"Muracchi? What's wrong, babe~?" Shiki lifted her torso off the beach towel she lay on, looking back at her girlfriend over her shoulder.

The blonde was smiling away, all smiles while Murakumo clearly burned in her own jealousy.

"N-Nothing, Shiki...nothing at all..." Murakumo sighed softly and shut her eyes, desperately trying to block out the comments that she could hear with her well-trained shinobi girl's ears. They just wouldn't stop! They talked about **her** girlfriend like nothing but a piece of ass!

"Muracchi...Ok, somethin's like, wrong, right? What is it, darlin'?" Shiki inquired again and made to turn around and face Murakumo on top of her...but she gasped in surprise-delight upon feeling Murakumo shift her weight and then, lay down right on top of her, crotch-to-ass and breast-to-back with the blonde on the beach towel.

"Mu-Muracchi?! What-?!"

 **~Jealousy~**

"Shiki, you're **mine.** You're not a piece of ass for **anybody** else to have! You are **my** girlfriend!"

And thus, Shiki learned what **sex** probably sounded like.

And the blonde bit the inside of her cheek to avoid letting out a moan, not only at the pleasant, intimate feeling of Murakumo nuzzling her blonde tresses at the back of her neck and the sudden handful of her ass that was now in Murakumo's grasp.

The un-masked girl used her hand to seek out Shiki's and then, the two's hands met and laced their fingers together.

"Everybody around us is talking about you like you're a piece of meat...and I **don't** like it!" Murakumo growled into the back of Shiki's neck, giving the skin there a nip and suckle here and there, moving even closer to bit down and then, soothingly lick several spots on Shiki's neck.

"M-Muraaaacchiii...babe...I, ahh~! Baby, I'm sorry...I had, I had no ideaa-ah! Please...Muracchi, Muracchi...like, not here, we're right out in the ooooh-!" Shiki moaned and whimpered, burying her face in the small pillow she had brought and placed on her towel. She bit the soft cloth and whimpered into it.

The blonde's body **burned** and she **wanted** Murakumo to have her **so** bad...and the bikini that she had picked for their date at the beach, unlike Murakumo's simple yet cute two-piece plain-white bikini with side-tie bottoms, was seriously bothering her in terms of, well, parts covered and now being painfully, deliciously pushed into.

The girl's black-with-crimson lining sling bikini dug painfully-pleasurably into the incredibly-abundant flesh of Shiki's breasts while the minimalistic piece of oval cloth that was nestled against her womanhood was absolutely drenched in her womanly essence, and she could even feel her clit throb against the portion of cloth that covered it and then, became wedged between her ass cheeks.

In short: Shiki was becoming a mess under Murakumo and her possessive-loving caresses, kisses, nips, sucks and groping.

"Shiki, come with me."

"H-Huuuh...Muracchi...yes...whatever you wish, darlin...~!"

Thus, Murakumo seized her sling bikini-clad blonde bombshell of a girlfriend by the wrist and pulled her with shinobi-fast speed to the nearest shower stalls.

The brunette of the two shoved the giggling blonde into the stall, slammed the door shut and locked it, and then, as she all-but slammed Shiki into the opposite wall, Murakumo kissed her girlfriend like her life depended on it.

Heads tilted, faces blushing hotly, arms wrapped around one another, hands groping and squeezing and caressing, tongues lashing at each other inside one another's mouths.

Their bodies mashed together, bikini slings and cups slipping and abundant tit flesh molding and pushing, hard nipples poking and leaving warmth in their trail across each other's huge breasts.

"Baby, aahh, chu...Muracchi, love, make love to me here, right now! I'm yours, I'm **always** yours...yaaah...chu, baby, **fuck me** till I can't walk straight for days~!" Shiki begged in Murakumo's face, ruby-red eyes glimmering, needy, loving and willing.

"S-Shiki...Shiki, I...ahhh, **I love you!"** Murakumo whimpered into her spectacular blonde girlfriend's neck, gently kissing a small bruise she had left there during her outburst just now, almost in apology. "Ok, Shiki. Right here, right now, I'm going to **ravage** you...so, please enjoy it," clearly, the girl's jealousy had dissipated and she was now just the sweet, sweet shrinking violet that Shiki so badly adored more than anything or anyone else.

"Mmmhmm~! Make me, like sorry for showin' **all** this skin, babe!" Shiki cooed and, after giving her sweetheart a deep, passionate kiss, the blonde turned her sling bikini-clad body around and supported her hands on the shower stall wall, giggling and giving Murakumo from over her shoulder the naughtiest, sexiest look she had ever given, licking her lips sensually as she turned on the cold water faucet of the shower.

"Now, nobody'll like, hear us! Go crazy, Muracchi, my sweet, beloved li'l Muracchi~!" Shiki purred and Murakumo felt like a switch flipped deep within her heart.

Murakumo barely had enough presence of mind not to flat-out rip to shreds of cloth her cute white bikini and Shiki's own sling bikini, because she kept in mind that later, they **would** eventually have to leave this shower stall and get ready to go back home, so being utterly naked from here to their beach towels and other stuff would be most inconvenient, to say the least.

After their swimsuits were gently removed, not without plenty of wet groping and giggles and kisses, Murakumo got to work on her beloved.

The brunette with a side-ponytail grabbed Shiki's pussy in one hand with no shortage of confidence and her other hand immediately went for the blonde's abundant, marvelously-soft tits, immediately getting to work on fondling Shiki's sweet, hot pussy, which was beyond wet with fluids other than the cold shower's water.

Shiki cried out, cooed like a songbird, sighed, moaned and whimpered as her sweetheart worshipped her body; inserting three fingers into her pussy right away, her index, middle and ring fingers happy and cozy and at home brushing and pushing and fondling her vaginal walls and outer labia, the pad of her thumb rubbing lazy circles on her aching clit.

Meanwhile, Murakumo's hand on her breast did whatever it wanted with the huge, fleshy globe, from kneading it like bread dough, to squeezing it almost like a stress ball, and tweaking and rolling the hard nipple between her thumb and index finger.

"Aaahhh...haah, ooohhh baby, Muracchi...I...like...ohhhmyGod, I'm gonna...Muracchi, you're gonna make me...mmmhah~!" Shiki whimpered in the most beautiful voice Murakumo had ever heard.

Eventually, despite the cold water raining down on her burning body, Shiki couldn't take it anymore and she hit a powerful orgasm that made her see stars behind her eyelids. (When did she close them?) And what was it that actually sent Shiki over the edge? Well, it was the breathy, husky whisper that nearly sounded like Murakumo when she had her hanya mask on. A possessive whisper and love bite to her shoulder blade..."Mine."

After being gently brought back down from her orgasmic high by Murakumo softly, lovingly caressing her throbbing core as well as resting the palm of her head between her huge breasts, right over the big, racing heart within that magnificent chest, Shiki felt her legs tremble and almost threaten to give out from under her.

However, Murakumo gripped her hip and held her ass up, gently, delicately seizing Shiki's chin to turn her head and give her a deep, long, gentle kiss.

"Chu~ Shiki, my love, please...hang in there. Just one last push, Ok? The sun will no doubt set soon, so we better finish up here if we want to catch the train in time, alright, Shiki? Please? For me~?"

Shiki uttered a bit of gibberish, her mind and body alike still reeling from the powerful orgasm Murakumo had just fondled and groped her into. Then, she gave a tiny, almost shy smile, and she gave an affirmative "Unh! For you, Muracchi~! For you, anything!".

Emerald eyes with a twinkle in them left the field of vision of ruby-red orbs as Murakumo moved and shifted to sit on the cold, wet tile floor of the shower stall, her legs spread open, one hand on Shiki's ass and supporting her back on the shower stall wall, with Murakumo face-to-pussy with Shiki.

Ruby-red orbs then quickly became hazy and half-lidded as loving emeralds became veiled by eyelids and long eyelashes closed in bliss as Murakumo eagerly dove into Shiki's drenched, throbbing pussy.

As she ate her girlfriend's womanhood with utter and delicious gusto, Murakumo used one hand on Shiki's ass to push her crotch further into her air as she licked and nuzzled and penetrated her with her tongue, and then, Murakumo used her free hand to urgently masturbate herself. With each thrust of her fingers into her own aching, needy pussy, a cacophony of sounds of self-induced pleasure echoed from Murakumo's sweet, incredibly-skilled mouth and into Shiki's hot, delicious pussy.

Shiki's magnificent tits bounced and heaved and jiggled with her every labored breath, deep inhales, exhales, puffs of air leaving Shiki with shuddering gasps and moans and particularly-loud cries of pleasure upon feeling Murakumo's tongue hit that spot within her pussy.

Neither young ninja maiden needed any words to communicate. Their bodies spoke for them, their hot, wet curve and hands and mouths and breasts and eyes, their bodies spoke volumes for the immense pleasure that they both felt from and because of each other.

In the end, Murakumo came first, trapping her hand in her pussy between her thighs, and as for Shiki, the blonde was already painfully-beautifully close to the brink, but what really tipped her over the edge of orgasm and likely, sanity, was Murakumo sucking hard on her clit and jamming the index finger of the hand on her ass cheek, straight into the puckered hole nestled between the jiggling cheeks.

Shiki and Murakumo hit orgasm together, and the water that rained down on them may as well have evaporated on contact with their skin, as they didn't feel the slightest touch of cold amidst their shared orgasmic heat.

 **~Passionate~**

Sometime later, the two beautiful, happy and satisfied lovers rode the train back home, back to the grounds of Gessen Academy, likely to get bombarded with questions from Yozakura and Minori, and surely they would get a good scolding from Yumi from staying out so late.

The two lovers ended up passing out in that shower stall, so, time kind of lost meaning to them for a little while.

"Mou...Muracchi, 'tis like, all your fault, love~!" Shiki playfully scolded Murakumo, but the girl's response was just a soft giggle mixed with a whine, and a squeeze of their joined hands as the two beautiful maidens sat side-by-side on the train, with a lovely few of the city's night skyline.

"And it's Shiki's fault that got me turned on, you wearing a sling bikini and getting ogled by everybody at the beach..." Murakumo commented with a light smile and a half-open eye, resting her head on Shiki's shoulder.

"Well...yeah, you're like, totally right. But it's Ok...it was an awesome beach date anyhow~!" The blonde said with a big, beautiful smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"...yes. Yes it was...and...I may just have a new idea for a doujinshi from all that we did today..."

"O-Oh! Ooohhh, oh, Muracchi, Muracchi! I get a special preview, yeah~?!"

Murakumo giggled and tired lifted her head to give Shiki a sweet, gentle kiss, right then and there on the train back home from the beach at which the two made love.

"Of course, Shiki. Anything for you."

Her response, before the two lovers got some shut-eye till the train arrived at the station, was a sweet smile and even sweeter kiss, along with a shared "I love you" whispered into each other's lips.

 **~The End~**

 **I want to give a big shout-out and thank you to my awesome, super-sweet friend YuriChan220, for lending me your ear, my friend! The live commentary and just, the ever-present hype of yours really helped get this story goin' and finished here. So, thank you so much for being my proverbial audience to write out this story!**

 **So, what do ya'll think, fellas? Isn't Jealous!Muracchi awesome~? She's awesome, isn't she? When everybody eyes *her* woman like a piece of meat, heh, nobody gets to touch but her, damn it! XD**

 **So, reviews may not be as abundant nowadays as they used to be just a little ago, but we writers write stories to share our love for fandoms and characters in them. Still, I do believe in fairness, so, I strongly believe that this is like a trade, yeah? We writers pour our hearts and souls into writing a story, and thus, isn't it only fair for the reader, you fellas, to put in at least a quarter of effort to provide a good feedback?**

 **I'll leave that question for you guys and girls as food for thought.**

 **Anyway, this story was incredibly fun to write and I hope you beautiful people had just as much fun reading the fruits of my labor, the love of Murakumo and Shiki at the beach~**

 **Till next time!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
